


it's a new dawn, it's a new day (and i'm feeling good)

by firefeufuego



Series: i'll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Cassian Andor, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefeufuego/pseuds/firefeufuego
Summary: Cassian wakes to an unfamiliar pressure on his chest. He tenses and his eyes snap open but he relaxes immediately when he finds Jyn draped across him, eyes on his face like she’d been watching him sleep. Her expression is unfathomable, loaded with some deep emotion he can only guess at. He thinks, he hopes, that it mirrors the breathless enormity of what he feels for her.Last night, she told him she wanted him close, touched him with a gentleness reserved for precious things. He can’t remember the last time someone had touched him so tenderly, like their only concern in the world was that he feel safe and comfortable.The sequel towhat a lovely way to burn





	it's a new dawn, it's a new day (and i'm feeling good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts).



Cassian wakes to an unfamiliar pressure on his chest. He tenses and his eyes snap open but he relaxes immediately when he finds Jyn draped across him, eyes on his face like she’d been watching him sleep. Her expression is unfathomable, loaded with some deep emotion he can only guess at. He thinks, he hopes, that it mirrors the breathless enormity of what he feels for her. Last night, she told him she wanted him close, touched him with a gentleness reserved for precious things. He can’t remember the last time someone had touched him so tenderly, like their only concern in the world was that he feel safe and comfortable.

Now though, her hands are still and her eyes seem to be searching for something in his face. He opens his mouth to speak when there’s a rustling in the undergrowth and a giggling couple comes stumbling into the clearing, evidently having taken the advice that the best way to avoid a hangover is to keep on drinking. The man is still well-trained enough to notice him and Jyn immediately and his lips twist into a lascivious smirk at the sight of Jyn. Cassian has to work hard to show only Joreth Sward’s possessive annoyance on his face.

‘My, my. I see last night treated us both rather well, old chap.’

There are many things Cassian hates about Imperial officers, but somewhere high on that list would be the awful, forced cordiality they all adopt with each other. He lets his expression shift from annoyance to a slimy smugness that makes his stomach turn a bit. ‘Indeed. A very satisfactory evening.’

Jyn gives a girlish little laugh, playing along, and it feels wrong to be touching her now, the lines of consent uncomfortably blurred.

Thankfully, the officer’s companion soon grows bored and tugs him off, talking about some after-afterparty at a club back in the city. Force, don’t these people ever get tired?

As soon as they’re gone, Jyn slides off him and gets dressed. Cassian keeps his eyes off her, determined not to imitate the other man in any way. Instead, he stands up, biting back a groan at the spasm of pain in his back, and looks around. The candles have all melted away, leaving waxy wooden planks floating in the lake. All of that is overshadowed though, by the carpet of colour that covers the forest floor. It was too dark to see them last night, but now the bright purple of the tiny flowers dazzles in the morning light.

Jyn comes over to stand next to him and he looks at her, dress wrinkled and hair a mess, and is dazzled again. She leans down to pluck a flower and then reaches up and tucks it behind his ear. His breath catches. She could just be teasing him, her expression is playful, but it’s still one of the most romantic things anyone’s ever done to him. Cassian is not a man that people give flowers to, he’s a man they fuck in a supply closet or a shuttle bunk when they’re both lonely or amped up on adrenaline. And that’s been fine, even preferable, until Jyn, who talks to him for hours and protects him and asks to kiss him, and now he longs for more.

She pats his arm before heading into the forest and he follows, mind replaying every second of the night before to reassure himself that she wants _more_ as well.

 

They emerge from the forest and walk through the village, where the celebrations continue. People are twirling around long poles in intricate patterns, holding bright ribbons of red, white and green. Jyn and he are offered fresh fruit, warm, honeyed rolls and sweet milk and they find a seat under a tall, broad-leafed tree to eat. Her tongue flicks out to catch a drop from the corner of her mouth and Cassian thinks of nothing else for five whole minutes.

Most of the Imperials have either gone or are still sleeping off their hangovers, so the atmosphere is one of authentic and tranquil joy. The recently married couples from last night glow in each other’s arms, confident in their future together. The sight shoots Cassian through with an almost painful yearning. For so long, the future has been solely an abstract, impersonal concept. He fights for peace and freedom for the galaxy, not for himself. But as he’s fallen deeper and deeper for Jyn, golden, hazy images of what he wants from _his_ future have started playing themselves out in his mind just before sleep. Sometimes he imagines them married with children, sometimes not, but they’re always together, both certain and secure in the way they feel about each other.

Now, sitting here in the dappled sunlight with her tucked against his body as they eat breakfast together, it seems too close to that fantasy to be real. His critical mind can’t help but analyse it, looking for flaws. Last night, when Jyn told him she wanted him close, that was real. But this morning they’re half-hidden in these aliases and Cassian feels irrational anxieties seep in behind their masks. He thinks of her expression this morning, intense and unreadable. His mind colours in emotions for him: awkwardness, discomfort, regret. All of which she would have had to hide once they weren’t alone. In his arms, she turns to smile at him, her face more relaxed than he’s ever seen and so desperately, almost painfully, beautiful. He smiles back, telling himself not to worry. Whatever her many other talents, Jyn’s not that good an actress. But it’s not quite enough to quell his yearning heart, faced with too much happiness to trust.

Jyn must see some of it in his eyes because she asks, ‘Is everything alright?’, her eyes subtly tracking the meadow for trouble.

‘Yes, it’s nothing.’ What else can he say when what he means is, _‘Sorry Jyn, I’m just so in love with you I have no idea what to do with myself.’_

She relaxes, but there’s a tension in her shoulders that wasn’t there a minute ago and he could hit himself for putting it there.

They finish their meal and leisurely make their way back to the ship. Jyn slips her hand in his and it takes every ounce of his professionalism to pretend it’s not a big deal.

 

Once they’re inside, there’s a moment of stillness before he pulls away reluctantly to head to the cockpit and get them into space. The cruiser only has one pilot seat so Jyn doesn’t follow him. He misses the way her face falls when he walks away.

After the ship enters hyperspace, Cassian turns on the autopilot and sits there a moment, bracing himself to go to Jyn and discover if the new shape of their relationship is anything like the one he’s dreamed of. His nerves are stronger than ever. This is the closest he’s ever come to anything resembling romance and he’s so used to hiding his emotions that actually speaking them in the clear light of day (or what passes for it in hyperspace) feels almost unthinkable. Still, it’s too late to keep ignoring it, whatever is between them will never survive if he runs away now. No matter what, he needs Jyn in his life.

 

He finds her sitting on a wine-red velvet couch in the lavishly appointed lounge area, her fingers tangling together like they only do when she’s nervous. When she hears him enter, her head jerks up towards him, jaw set and eyes hurt.

Her voice is falsely flat as she says, ‘If you’re here to say it was a mistake, you don’t have to tell me. I get it.’

Jyn’s unhappiness overpowers his nerves and the words burst out of him, strong and certain. ‘ _No._ I don’t think that.’

She doesn’t seem convinced. ‘Then why have you looked so miserable all morning?’

He shrugs, abashed at how little he knows how to deal with this. ‘I thought maybe you might have.’

Her lips quirk before her expression settles into fond exasperation. ‘I meant what I said last night, Cassian. I want this. I’ve always wanted it.’ She gets up and takes him into her arms.

It would be so tempting to leave it there, to sink into her and forget that voice in his head worrying that he’s in far deeper than she is. But that taste of what it could be like if they were truly together spurs him on. ‘I just need to know if this is-’ He pauses, trying to avoid sounding like an adolescent. He meets her wary eyes and has to fight the urge to drop it. ‘Jyn, I want more than sex. Do you want that?’

Her face immediately softens, her lips parting in a quiet, surprised sound. One arm tightens around him while the other takes his hand and brings it up to her mouth. She presses fierce kisses to each of his knuckles, whispering her answer into his skin, _‘Yes.’_

His heart swells and he smiles down at her, giddy with joy and relief. ‘That’s good.’

She rolls her eyes at him but her smile is just as wide as his. ‘Now, idiot, will you please get down here and kiss me.’

He does, gladly, and sighs at how utterly right it feels. Jyn doesn’t hold back, tilting her head to make it easier for his neck as she licks into his mouth and clutches him closer to her. He holds her head in his hand and runs his fingers through her soft hair.

It’s much longer now, reaching well past her shoulders. He once walked in on Leia teaching her how to braid it, Jyn swearing about how her arms ached and how hairpins were contraptions of the Sith. She flushed and he assumed it was embarrassment at not being able to do something (a very rare occurrence for Jyn), not sure why she didn’t just cut it. Now though, as he remembers the way he made sure to grow back his facial hair after she’d frowned when he’d shaved it for a mission, he wonders whether she kept it because he’d once told her, shyly and more than a little drunkenly, that he liked it.

A thrill races through him as he replays their partnership with the knowledge that all those times when he wanted and dreamed of and ached for her, every adrenaline-fuelled rush after a fight, every breathless moment pressed up against each other in tight hiding spaces, every quiet conversation in the base cantina, she felt the same way. The air is heavy with all his memories of wanting so badly to kiss her and combined with the actual sweet, soft, maddening reality of it, he’s lost.

After a moment, Jyn drags him over to the couch. He sits and she immediately straddles his hips, reluctant to put any distance between them. He feels it too, so much contact after so long starved of it is overwhelming, and he couldn’t bear to let her go for even a second. He could drown in the fire of her, at once hearth and inferno. Cassian has run cold his entire life and it seems like almost too perfect a metaphor that this bright blaze of a woman, who has brought such light into his life, should bring heat as well. A stray part of his mind eagerly considers the possibility of her sharing his bed when they get back to Hoth, of the haven of warmth and _home_ they might create there. Then she nibbles on his lip and he’s brought back into the glorious present.

They kiss riotously for what feels like hours. He learns that she likes it when he sucks on her bottom lip and that she keens beautifully when he lets his beard rasp over the skin of her neck. Meanwhile, she’s mapped out every sensitive bit of skin she can reach and is busy sucking marks on them. The thought of wearing proof of her lips on him is thrilling. She pulls back to admire her handiwork and his breath stops as he admires her. Hair mussed, breath coming out in pants, her lips twisted into a satisfied little smirk, she looks like pure sex.

Her hips start to rock as she finds friction against his rapidly hardening cock. A surprised, hungry noise sounds in her throat and she pulls back from his mouth to murmur, ‘Can I?’

He groans. ‘ _Yes_ Jyn. Take what you need.’ _Take anything you want._ He moves his hands down to her hips to support her as she grinds down in earnest. She’s mesmerising like this. Cassian watches the intoxicating roll of her hips with a kind of disbelieving fascination. His skin flares everywhere it touches hers and each graze of her against his cock adds to the hazy, melting pleasure that feels like liquid sunlight flowing through his veins.

Jyn’s hitching breaths soon turn to moans that send shivers across the sensitive skin behind his ear. Her fingers run through his hair as her peaked nipples brush his chest through the thin fabric of her dress. He ducks his head and takes one in his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Jyn cries his name, bucking over him and his hips snap up to meet hers like they can’t bear to be apart from her. Her movements grow wild, her fingernails raking over his skull and the hint of pain only serves to sharpen the pleasure. Cassian grunts, sucking hard on her nipple until she gasps. Her hands frantically move to tear off her underwear and he lifts her hips to help her, pulling her back down to him as soon as she does. She’s so wet now that she almost glides along the ridge of his cock and he can feel the way the lips of her cunt part around him. The world is pure, dizzying heat.Mindless, he moans around her nipple and Jyn holds his head there, back arching and thighs clenching as she gets closer and closer to coming. He feels that same tightening low in his stomach and tries desperately to stave it off until Jyn gets what she needs.

He brings a hand up to cup her breast, the fabric damp and translucent from his mouth, as he moves his lips to her ear. He presses a kiss to the spot just below it and murmurs, ‘That’s it. Take it.’

The words, combined with the brush of air against her wet skin, draw a wail that cuts off into a choked sob. She turns her head to kiss him, sucking his lip into his mouth and whispering, ‘It’s so good, Cass.’

 _Fuck._ He moans, louder than he ever has. She’s just too hot to be real. The knowledge that this is Jyn, his fierce, guarded, _gorgeous_ Jyn, falling apart in his arms has him teetering on the edge, every muscle in his body clenched as he tries to keep himself from falling.

He grips her tighter, leans back to look her in the eyes, begs her, voice ragged and low, ‘Come _,_ Jyn, _please._ ’

She does, shaking apart almost immediately with a muffled shout from where her mouth is pressed against his neck. Cassian lets go a second later, pleasure searing through his body and sending his mind blissfully blank. They cling together through the aftermath and he revels in the vulnerability, in the fact that for the first time, he doesn’t have to put his guard back up the moment after he comes. Jyn’s body is completely relaxed in his arms, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. His hand runs along her spine in long, lazy strokes.

‘We should shower.’ Her voice is muffled slightly by his skin but he understands her all the same.

He hums in agreement, the slick mess between his legs growing uncomfortable. ‘Whose room?’ From what he understands, both suites are ludicrously luxurious.

‘Mine’s closer.’ With that she stands up with a groan and drags him with her.

 

The bathroom is sleek, black tile with a shower that could probably fit the entire rebellion. A large ornate mirror hangs over the sink, entirely too lavish for its purpose.

He takes off his pants and looks up to see Jyn’s eyes on him. Fighting a self-consciousness he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager, he pulls down his underwear. The way her gaze sweeps up and down his body like he’s a meal makes him feel better. Jyn strips off with the same casualness as last night and Cassian is once again quietly awed by how beautifully she’s put together. Her body is lithe and lush and so obviously powerful. The muscles flexing as she moves to turn on the water make it clear how easily she could take him down if she wanted to. With a shiver at that image, he follows her into the shower.

They both moan when the hot water touches their skin. It’s heaven, beating down at a pressure that eases the tight muscles of his back, sore after having spent the night on the ground. They take turns washing each other, Jyn working with a mix of brisk efficiency and wicked teasing while Cassian takes his time exploring every glorious inch of her with the focus and attention to detail that makes him so good at what he does. The ease and domesticity of it sends a strange joy through him that’s so strong it aches. It’s another glimpse of that impossible life they could have together one day, except that this time Jyn is most definitely herself. Grumbling about his height, she makes him bend down and hold her steady as she rises on her toes to wash his hair.

He basks in the feeling, humming in appreciation, but he can’t miss the opportunity to tease her a little. ‘As Kay would tell you, my height is perfectly average. Have you considered the possibility that you’re just very short?’

The death glare he receives is exactly what he was aiming for and he leans down to press a delighted kiss to her nose. She ignores him, focusing her attention back on his hair. He can feel her styling it into little spikes all over his head and makes sure to stay out of the spray of water so they don’t get washed away.

Jyn steps back, surveying her work and makes a frustrated noise. ‘Ugh. You’re still so handsome. Ridiculous.’

He glows a little at the compliment, ducking his head. People have told him that before, but those people weren’t Jyn. He takes her back in his arms and kisses her, sighing as she immediately wraps herself around him. He washes her hair next and once they’re both rinsed and clean, they just stand together in easy, quiet contentment.

After a while, she says his name, voice washing over him like the water.

He hums in reply.

‘Cassian, I want to suck your cock. Can I?’

He freezes, overwhelmed, and stutters, ‘You don’t- You don’t have to.’

She swallows, watching him with concern. ‘I’d like to, but not if it’s not okay.’

‘Oh.’ His mind is fixed on the image of it and it seems impossible to tell her just how deeply okay it is. He trembles. ‘I want it, Jyn.’

The concern melts away, replaced by a sinful smile as she backs him up against the wall out of the spray and sinks down to her knees. He widens his stance, bending his knees a bit so that she can reach. Her hands are running up and down his thighs, inching higher with every pass. She touches him with the exact right amount of pressure and the lightness of her touch combined with the gentle rasp of her calloused palms sends shivers racing across his skin.

She looks up at him. ‘Tell me what you want, Cassian.’

He moans, ‘You, Jyn, your mouth. Fuck, _please.’_

She brings her lips to briefly touch his cock as she hums in delight. ‘I know _that_. Tell me how you like it, I want it to be good for you.’

He huffs out an incredulous laugh. The idea of having a preference for how a gorgeous woman you love should suck your cock seems like the peak of indulgence. Still, he does know that he wants it to be different from the rushed, perfunctory encounters that have so far been his only experience of this. ‘Just uh,’ he inhales sharply as her hands reach the tops of his inner thighs, ‘Just take your time. If you want.’

Her answering smile is affectionate and suggestive in equal measure. ‘Oh, I want.’

Her hands and lips move upwards, grazing his balls on their way. The look in her eyes says it was absolutely deliberate and Cassian bites his lip, determined to handle whatever exquisite torture she has in store. He makes a small surprised noise when she starts stroking his stomach, it’s the first time anyone’s touched him there without trying to stab him and it’s nearly enough to bring him to his knees already. His muscles jump under her touch as her hands trace the lines between them while her tongue dips into his navel. Slowly, carefully, she bites the skin just below, immediately soothing it with a kiss. The slight edge of pain is electric and Cassian moans her name with abandon.

Her eyes flash back up to his, pupils blown, her lip caught between her teeth. ‘I love that.’

He tries to cover the flash of disappointment, in the haze of pleasure he was sure she was going to say something else. ‘What?’

‘When you moan my name like that.’ Softly scraping her blunt nails down his hip bones, she continues, ‘Cassian, do you think if I really put my mind to it, I could make you shout it?’

 _Force_. Her voice is velvet and her lips are luscious and her breath hits his trembling cock like the ghost of a touch and his heart is racing and he is actually going to die here, right now. He remembers once fearing that Jyn Erso would kill him but he never dreamed it would be like this. He swallows and breathes, ‘I think there’s a pretty good chance of it, yeah.’

Mission now set, Jyn turns her attention back to his cock, flushed a deep red and straining upwards. Placing a small, open mouthed kiss on the tip, she presses it against his stomach to lick up and down the sensitive underside, paying special attention to the bundle of nerves near the head. One of her hands dips in between her legs and comes back slick. He eyes it hungrily, licking his lips at the thought of tasting her there.

 _Soon_ , he vows.

Her wet hand follows her mouth, fingertips gliding over him, while the other gently cups his balls. His cock jumps in her hand, as if begging for more and she gives it, finally taking him into her mouth.The image of her, taking him inside her like that with her full, pink lips stretched around him and her cheeks hollowed, is ripped straight from his dirtiest fantasies, the ones that played through his mind only when he was desperate and shaking and almost sick with wanting her. The contrast between those lonely, shameful nights and actually being with her like this feels nearly as good as the soft, wet heat of her mouth. Her hand wraps around the rest of his cock, twisting as it strokes, and follows her lips so closely that it feels like she’s taken him in all the way. She sets a rhythm, slow but inexorable, and it’s just so much, she’s so _much._ He hears the echoes of his moans but can’t recall making them. Even better are the soft sounds Jyn makes around him, little sighs and hums that he feels as much as hears.Then the fingers of her other hand start to stroke the skin behind his balls and he loses himself completely. With a shaky gasp, his knees go weak, hands slide against the wet tile of the wall as he tries to hold himself up.

He catches himself as she looks up in concern and he smiles dazedly. ‘It’s so good, Jyn. Please don’t stop.’

She doesn’t. She never once breaks her rhythm and the tight, gorgeous ache inside him builds with each stroke. When his incoherent babbling tells her he’s nearing the edge, she brings her mouth down to his shaft while her fingers draw tight circles around the head and her other hand moves to his hip to hold him up and _fuck,_ he’s so close and -

His voice is hoarse and broken when he shouts her name and everything else is blind ecstasy. Jyn keeps stroking him, her touch now soothing as she stands and draws him under the water to wash him clean. Reality fades back into his consciousness but his shaky legs still need her to hold him up. His body is heavy with satisfaction, flowing thick and bright.

He leans down to kiss her forehead and murmurs, ‘Thank you.’

She returns the gesture, kissing his collarbone. ‘I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.’

He raises a skeptical eyebrow. ‘What? Give me a blowjob?’

She shakes her head with a slightly smug smirk. ‘To wreck you a little.’

He ducks his head and flushes at how very thoroughly she accomplished her goal. ‘Did I live up to your expectations?’

Biting down at the base of his neck, she nods. ‘You were the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.’ She is somehow both teasing and utterly sincere and her arms are literally the only thing stopping him from melting to the floor.

 

Once he’s steady on his feet, they get out of the shower. He takes two of the unbelievably soft towels from the rack and hands one to Jyn. They both dry themselves with military efficiency, used to getting out of showers on Hoth. After vigorously running her towel over her hair, Jyn goes over to the mirror to comb it and startles at her reflection.

‘What is it?’

‘Just wondering what the hell is in that eyeliner I put on last night. It hasn’t moved at all. Damn, remind me to steal it when we leave.’

He chuckles. Now that she mentions it, it does seem odd that it hasn’t smudged after being in so much water. The thought immediately brings with it the memory of her rising out of the lake last night like the Chandrilan Goddess herself, her body all but bare and bathed in candlelight, her beauty elemental. He was speechless then as he’s speechless now.He steps up behind her and wordlessly asks for the brush, taking it when she holds it out to him. He works methodically, starting from the ends of her hair so there’s not even a chance of discomfort. Jyn hums in pleasure as the bristles run over her scalp. When her hair is smooth and untangled, he replaces the brush with his fingers, spreading them wide and drawing slow circles. Leaning into him, she lets out a wistful sigh. ‘My parents used to do this for me.’

He continues, knowing she’ll keep talking if and when she’s ready.

She takes his other hand in hers. ‘You’re the only other person who’s touched me like that, like-’

 _Like you’re loved_. He yearns to say it out loud but stops himself, afraid it might be too much. Still, he can feel the words beating like a pulse inside him, wanting her to hear them. Instead he says, ‘I get it. It’s the same for me.’

She squeezes his hand and, not for the first time, he appreciates the fact that they’re so alike, that they can understand each other like this.

He moves his hand from her hair to wrap around her chest, holding her to him. ‘I never really realised how much I missed it until I had it back again.’

She wraps his other arm around her hips, still holding his hand. ‘I guess we’ll just have to make sure we never have to miss it again.’

The reference to a shared future glows in his chest as he tucks her head under his chin. Their eyes meet in the mirror and it strikes him how good they look together, like they fit. His gaze trails down her body and stops at the sight of his hands on her bare skin. There’s something so erotic about watching himself touch her and deep down he feels a small but heady kick of possessiveness. His eyes are fixed on his hand as it drags across her shoulder to tease back and forth along her collarbone. Jyn’s small noise of approval seems to resound in the close air around them. A glance at her face shows her hungrily watching his movements, the grey-green of her eyes now just a thin ring around her pupils.

His fingers brush down her sternum then under her breast. Her skin, scarred and rough in many places, is velvet soft here. He makes sure to keep his touch feather light and smiles when he feels her tremble against him in response. While his other hand starts to stroke the dip of her waist, he draws slow figure eights under and around her breasts, deliberately avoiding her nipples. He’s never had much opportunity for teasing before, but Jyn almost drove him wild with it and he desperately wants to do the same with her.He watches as she bites down on her lip and feels her start to squirm in his arms, pushing herself into his hands to try and get more pressure where she wants it. His circles grow tighter, just grazing puckered skin before quickly moving on. His other hand moves from her waist to her inner thighs, caressing them with the same light touch. Jyn whines, a gorgeous flush spreading over her chest. Her nipples are hard and begging him to touch them, but he wants to draw this out, to make Jyn feel exactly as good as she made him feel. He looks at her face, her pink cheeks and red, swollen lips, and the need to kiss her overwhelms him. He drags his lips along her jawline and she grants his silent request, tilting her head and kissing him deeply. His thumb finally touches a nipple but only for a moment and Jyn makes an adorable sound of outrage into his mouth, biting his lip as he smiles.

‘Did you want something, Jyn?’

She growls and he is utterly charmed. With another kiss, he gives her what she wants, stroking her with steady, increasing pressure. She breaks the kiss, head arched back to rest on his neck as she moans with each heavy breath. He watches, rapt, as her face contorts in pleasure. With the mirror, he’s able to both see her and feel her against him and it’s heaven to be so surrounded by her. The fingers of his other hand have edged towards her cunt, stroking the crease at the top of her leg. He can smell her arousal and he’s desperate to touch her there, fingertips almost itching with it.

‘Jyn, can you take more?’

She nods as she clasps her hand over his and places them over her, showing him the rhythm and pressure she likes. She’s so wet he can hear it, the faint but obscene sounds of their fingers sliding against slick skin. Her hips work with them, circling so the heel of his palm, with the added pressure of hers, rubs against her clit. Her ass brushes against him as she moves and while it’s too soon for him to get hard again, it still feels good. After a while, she directs his fingers to her clit. He draws tight circles around it, starting gently but quickly stroking harder and rougher when she keens for more. He finds the pace she needs, guided by her breathy cries, and keeps it, matching it to the movement of his fingers on her nipple.

Her hand goes limp on his and as her legs grow weak, she has to cling to his arm to keep herself upright. ‘Fuck, Cassian. Just there. Don’t stop.’

It’s delivered like an order and he follows it like one. Both hands work her body as it winds tighter and tighter, her thighs clenching around his hand like she plans to keep it there indefinitely. He kisses every bit of her face he can reach, her cheekbone, her brow, her eyelids. He wants to taste her lips again but with the way she’s panting, he thinks she might pass out if he does. Minutes pass and she seems stuck, so close to coming but unable to quite get there. She’s whining almost as if she’s in pain, her nails biting into his skin.

He kisses a line down behind her ear and says, voice tight and low, ‘Let me give you more, Jyn. Tell me what you want, tell me how to get you there.’

‘I need you inside me,’ she pleads, out of breath and out of control, ‘Your fingers, Cass, _please_. I’m so close.’

He takes the hand on her breast and slides it down in between them, over her flushed, molten skin, dewy with sweat. Two fingers circle her entrance before quickly slipping inside her, crooking towards her stomach in search of sensitive skin. Both hands work to the same rhythm, following the beat of Jyn’s racing heart. Jyn’s moan is so loud it’s almost a scream. There’s a power and carnality about her beauty now, with her back arched, her head flung back, and every single one of her muscles in full relief. She belongs in a pantheon, to be worshipped and revered. Cassian does his best, using every bit of the strength and dexterity he’s gained from wielding weapons to giving Jyn pleasure. Finally, with a violent, full-body shudder and a wrenched-out cry, she comes. Cassian feels it nearly as strongly as his own, his own knees a little weak as he holds up her limp, shaking body and rides her through the aftershocks.

She turns in his arms and kisses him tenderly. Her face is lit up with a dazed, blissed out smile and he returns it, brushing her damp hair out of her brilliant, almost kaleidoscopic eyes.

Pressing another small kiss to his lips, she says, ‘Let’s go to bed.’

 

He nods and picks her up, her legs tucking around his hips, then carries her to the bedroom, carefully lowering her onto the bed. He stays standing for a moment and takes her in: Jyn, stretched out and sated, her glowing, flushed skin contrasted against the deep blue of the sheets. She finds a comfortable position propped up against the pillows and beckons him to her. She’s magnetic and he goes to her immediately. He holds himself above her with one hand while stroking her cheek. He kisses her and she melts into it, sinking deeper into the pillows.

Once he’s sure she’s comfortable, Cassian settles in to give her entire body the attention it deserves. He starts with her fingers, sucking each one into his mouth and relishing the way Jyn’s eyes widen and darken. Hands and lips brush over her arms, with particular attention paid to the crook of each elbow. He spends a good twenty minutes on her neck, sucking his own marks to match the ones she made on him earlier. Jyn’s still relaxed and supine, utterly contented sighs escaping her with each touch. The rest of her body receives the same treatment. Cassian has never had anything like this amount of time with a partner and the sheer freedom of it is thrilling. In the year he’s known her, he’s been caught and enchanted with almost every part of her body at some point: her fingers as they danced over keyboards, slicing their way out of disaster, her stomach curling and flexing as she did sit-ups, her thighs as they straddled him when she inevitably took him down while sparring, the quiet intimacy of seeing her bare feet for the first time, every scar that shows her ability to come home to him alive. Her body is burnished by everything it’s done, by every way it’s _Jyn’s_ in particular. He could spend days doing this (and with a week in hyperspace, he fully intends to), and it still wouldn’t be enough. By the time he’s made his way from her toes to her knees, her thighs are clenching together and her body has grown tense with arousal.

Cassian’s mouth waters at the thought of getting his mouth on her but still makes sure to ask if she wants it. ‘Jyn, can I-’

She interrupts him. ‘-Fuck yes, Cassian.’

He huffs, mouth curving with delight. ‘You don’t know what I was going to ask.’

She smiles down at him. ‘Believe me when I say you can do _anything_ to me.’

He shivers. ‘You too. For the record.’

She licks her lips, eyes predatory. ‘Noted.’

He kisses up her thigh, reaching her cunt and just breathing on her, relishing the way her hips buck up towards him.

‘ _Cassian._ ’ It’s somehow both scolding and pleading.

Still, he doesn’t make her (or himself) wait any longer, licking a long, wet stripe up from her entrance to her clit.They both cry out at the same time. The taste of her, tart and bittersweet, is intoxicating. He could get drunk on her. He covers every inch of her cunt with his mouth, learning what she likes, what makes her shiver and what makes her moan. He brings his fingers up to cover wherever he isn’t touching her, alternating between rubbing her clit and twisting his tongue inside her and sucking at her while his fingers fill her up to see which she likes best. The way she keens at the stretch of his third finger slowly sliding in makes his decision for him. He keeps everything slow and leisurely. He has time, and he intends to use it, to take her apart again and again and give her exactly as much as she can handle. Her first orgasm rolls over her like a wave, easy now that she’s relaxed and not trying so hard to get there. He works her straight through it, smiling at her wide eyes.

‘Are you sure, Cass? You don’t need to- _Oh._ ’

His tongue slows down again, having proved its point about just how much he does need to do this.Time melts away after that and he’s lost, lost in this golden, honeyed haze of a world where there’s nothing by Jyn and her pleasure that he feels as his own. Jyn’s voice is muffled by her thighs, adding to the feeling of isolation from reality. Her heels dig into his shoulders, inadvertently kneading tense muscle, and he moans into her, setting her off again. He’s not even sure how many times he’s made her come, just knows that he’ll never stop until she asks him to. He’s fully hard again and the dull but constant throb of his cock hangs around the borders of his consciousness. His hips start grinding against the sheets, the friction enough to keep his desire in check. One of her hands moves from clutching the sheets to clutching his hand where it lies over her stomach. At this point, his jaw and hand are starting to ache and his fingertips are furrowed, but he’s still hungry for her. Addicted to the way her body trembles and quakes for him, to her muffled screams that he can feel reverberate through him. They start to verge too much over the edge of pained and he looks up to check in with her.

Her thighs move from his ears as she gasps, ‘Your mouth, I can’t take any more.’

He immediately takes his mouth off of her and starts to ease his fingers out.

She shakes her head. ‘No, your hand’s still good. It’s just my clit, it’s too sensitive.’

He slides fingers back in, but softens his rhythm. He focuses everything on gently stroking the sensitive places inside her, seeing if he can ease her towards one more orgasm. Now that his mouth is free, he can look at her uninterrupted. She’s a mess, hair stuck to her face that looks like she’s running a high fever. Her lips are chapped and red from moaning and biting them. She’s still the absolute most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

She frames his face in her hands and stares back down at him. That look from this morning is back on her face but this time, without interruption, she strokes her thumb over his cheekbones and presses a tender kiss to his hand. Given time to look, he finds that she’s not unreadable at all. In the soft lines of her face, the wary warmth in her eyes, he finds his own feelings: apprehension at having found someone with so much power over you, who could hurt you so deeply, joy because they also make you happier than you’ve ever dreamed of being, and hope, for the universe to let you keep them, for yourself to be enough to make them stay. He’s never felt so connected to another person and it suddenly feels profane not to tell her how he feels.

The words that he’s kept locked away and hidden inside him for the better part of a year, really since he woke up to her arguing with his doctors about extra bacta treatments after Scarif, are pressing down on his lungs in their desperation to be said. He’s never said them in Basic before, and it feels right that Jyn be the first to hear them. ‘Jyn, I love you.’

Just like that, she unravels. Her cunt clenches around his fingers, hand squeezing his to the point of pain as her head falls back to the pillow. Her voice is ragged and breathless as she moans his name and he can see tears in her closed eyes. He rests his chin against her pubic bone and watches as she catches her breath. She looks utterly fucked-out and he can’t help but feel a little proud of himself.Without the distraction of pleasing her however, his own desire is more insistent. Rolling over to his back, he takes the hand that’s slick with her and grips his cock, groaning loudly despite himself. He turns to see Jyn watching him intently. She spreads her legs wider and drags him over to her so that his back rests against her chest. She whispers wicked things into his ear while he strokes himself, telling him how sexy he looks spread out for her like this, how good he’s been to her, but she doesn’t even need to. He’s so close already that it takes less than a minute for him to come, spilling over his stomach and collapsing against her. She holds his weight, stroking his hair and gentling him. She grabs a tissue from the bedside table and cleans him up, throwing it somewhere to deal with later. Cassian shivers as cool air hits his sweaty skin, so Jyn wraps a blanket around them.

‘Are you warm enough, my ice-cube man?’ Her tone is so fond and he gets caught by the possessive article, hope that she at least returns some of his feelings warming him even more.

He hums in reply and they both lie there in utter contentment for what feels like hours.

Then Jyn breaks the silence. ‘Cassian?’ Her voice is reluctant and wary, so totally discordant with the atmosphere that he immediately tenses.

‘What is it?’

She clears her throat. ‘Um, that thing you said before…’

Dread trickles down his spine, he shouldn’t have said it, it’s too much, more than she wanted-

‘Just, you know,’ she shrugs uncomfortably, ‘me too.’

The wave of relief is almost as strong as the wonder of it. As confessions go, it’s so completely _Jyn_ that he finds himself glad she didn’t just say the words. As for himself, he can’t stop saying them. He whispers them into her mouth in between kisses and she laughs and playfully hits his shoulder, calling him a sap. Her teasing is belied by the tears in her eyes, and he kisses them as well, blinking away tears himself. Their movements grow slowly as their limbs grow heavier. Jyn curls herself around him and he holds her hand against his chest. Cassian Andor has led a hard, lonely life, but in this moment, in a comfortable bed, in the arms of the love of his life, muscles loose from satisfied desire, he is as happy as anyone has ever been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the first story, I can't say how many times I reread them to give myself some extra motivation for this. Thanks in particular to people like incognitajones, gloriouswhisperstyphoon, ta-dala, thereigning-lorelai and imsfire2 over on tumblr. Your consistent likes and lovely notes on my MANY progress posts were such an extra bit of wind in my sails xxx  
> Also, one of the scenes in this work was inspired by the amazing satmolly/mollykaths drawing here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964054/chapters/27727056


End file.
